C'est juste une histoire comme les autres
by Yumeless
Summary: C'est juste l'histoire banale de deux gosses qui ont du faire pas mal de détours avant de se trouver. Une histoire ennuyeuse et qui arrive tous les jours. Mais au fond, cette histoire, je l'aime bien moi. Après tout, ça se finit bien, non? VanVen


Moi? Morte? Non, presque, mais pas encore, je vous rassure. ^^

Je reviens donc avec un nouvel os, VanVen, bien plus doux que le précédent... mais franchement... je sais pas ce que j'ai fumé pour écrire ce truc car au bout d'un moment, j'ai complètement dérapé et c'est devenu un truc auquel je m'attendais pas du tout. o_o Mais bon, ça se tient quand même.

Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je m'excuse du retard, mais ne vous enfaîtes pas, ça va venir. Le prochain chapitre de **Un triangle parfait** va arriver, juste le temps de le relire pour faire des corrections. La suite de **Kokoro ga nai **va aussi arriver, mais avant de m'y mettre, j'aimerais finir **Pour l'amour d'un chocobo**. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment, pas toujours le temps d'écrire ou l'inspiration... Mais dans tous les cas, ne vous en faîtes pas, aucune de ces fics ne sera abandonnées. ;)

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** VanVen (Vanitas/Ventus)

**Rating:** Disons M à cause du language de Vanitas. u_u

**Disclamer:** Mis à part l'histoire, tout appartient à Square Enix

* * *

Ventus et moi? Je sais pas, ça doit bien faire 10ans qu'on se connait, si ce n'est plus. Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre. J'avais quoi? 4ans? 5ans? Un truc du genre en tout cas. Je marchais tranquillement dans le parc, m'amusant innocemment comme un gamin de mon âge à attraper les papillons pour ensuite les donner à manger à mon chat. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais à l'époque, cette activité me faisait triper. Enfin, je disais donc. J'étais occupé à poursuivre l'un de ces fichus insectes inutiles, quand soudain, un gamin me rentra dedans. Quoi? Comment ça c'est moi qui regardait pas où j'allais? Pas du tout! Ce mioche n'avait qu'à pas rester planté comme un piquet sur mon trajet!

Bref, me stoppant, je baissais donc les yeux pour découvrir l'identité du gêneur, près à lui flanquer la correction de sa vie pour avoir osé troubler mon jeu. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous préciser que je parlais avec mes poings dès mon plus jeune âge? Non? Bah, maintenant c'est fait.

Bien décidé à lui casser au minimum le nez, mon poing se stoppa néanmoins lorsque mon regard descendu sur son visage. De grand yeux bleus en larme, légèrement rougis par ses pleurs, m'observant avec désespoir tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient. Vu le beau temps, je dirais que c'était plus de peur que de froid.

Au départ, j'avoue avoir été fier de moi, pensant être la cause de ce désarroi chez lui et que ma simple vue avait suffit pour le faire trembler de peur. Oui, j'avais un assez gros égo quand j'étais gamin. … Hey! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu marmonner que ça c'était pas arrangé en grandissant? Oui, toi, dans le fond là! C'est ça, va te planquer avant que je ne te fasse apprendre douloureusement le mot ''respect''! ... Le perturbateur étant partit, revenons en à nos moutons.

En tout cas, je fus bien surpris lorsque ce môme s'accrocha à mon haut, me fixant comme si j'étais son dernier espoir.

« J'ai perdu ma maman. »

Ok, j'avoue être tombé de haut sur le coup. Non seulement ce sale petit blondinet n'avait pas peur de moi, mais en plus il osait me toucher! Grognant, je le repoussai pour ne pas qu'il salisse mon t-shirt de ses chouinements.

« Qu'es ce que ça peut me faire?

-Mais, mais...

-Je m'en fiche! »

Le laissant pleurnicher, fier de moi de l'avoir jeté, je me désintéressai donc de lui pour reprendre mes activités ô combien intéressantes. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que ce moucheron s'accrocherait désespérément à mon bras.

« Me laisse pas tout seul! »

Mais c'était qu'il était tenace l'asticot. Tant pis pour lui, je me retournais pour lui donner un coup sur le nez histoire qu'il me foute définitivement la paix.

« Vanitas! »

Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si, bien sûr, ma mère n'était pas arrivé pîle à ce moment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle me fit avec l'autre koala accroché à moi, alors que les rares personnes osant m'approcher finissait généralement avec une oreille mordue ou une dent en moins. J'espérais qu'elle me viendrait en aide, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour me débarrasser du pot de colle pleurnichant, hélas... lorsque ce dernier se mit à lui dire qu'il avait perdu sa mère, la mienne se fit tout un film comme quoi j'étais en train de l'aider à la trouver. Du coup, elle me félicita, et pire encore, m'embrassa sur la joue! Non, sérieux, beurk! J'ai pas envie d'être embrassé par ma mère, ça craint!

Elle rassura donc l'autre morveux comme quoi on allait rester avec lui et l'aider à trouver sa mère. Non mais franchement, j'avais autre chose à faire, moi! Comme chasser des papillons par exemple.

Après quelques secondes seulement, à mon grand soulagement, une femme s'approcha rapidement de nous tandis que le blondinet s'était enfin décidé à me lâcher en la voyant arriver.

« Ventus! Où étais-tu passé? Ça fait vingt minutes que je te cherche! »

Reprenant le bambin dans ses bras, qui chouinait de plus belle, elle se tourna alors vers nous, nous remerciant de l'avoir retrouvé, avant de commencer à papoter avec ma mère. Mon dieu, elles en avaient pour des heures. Décidant de m'occuper en attendant, je repris donc tranquillement ma quête de papillons. Hélas, je fus vite rejoins par le morveux bond.

« Quoi? demandai-je d'un ton agressif.

-Hm... juste, merci de m'avoir aidé. fit-il d'une voix timide tout en se massant nerveusement les mains.

-C'était pas fait exprès. Va jouer ailleurs maintenant.

-Je peux jouer avec toi? »

C'était moi ou cet abruti était sourd?

Nos mères nous rappelant enfin pour rentrer, je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui répondre, me contentant de filer.

Je pensais que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de ce mioche, mais je me trompais fort... Le lendemain, le surlendemain, le surlendemain du lendemain... à chaque fois que j'allais jouer dans ce foutu parc je retombais sur lui et il me collait pour le reste de la journée.

J'ai tout fait pour tenter de le faire partir, tout! Lui crier dessus, voler son goûter, remplir ses chaussures de sable, lui lancer des vers de terre dessus, tout! Mais rien à faire, il continuait de me suivre en souriant bêtement.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à force de lassitude ou autre, mais petit à petit, j'ai cessé de chercher à le virer. Croyez le ou non, mais j'ai finit par m'attacher à ce pleurnichard répondant au nom de Ventus. Aussi, était-ce sans doute parce qu'il était la seule personne à supporter mon caractère de merde. On se la ferme dans le public, merci! Oui, j'ai quand même conscience de pas être simple à supporter, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche!

Enfin, où en étais-je? Ah oui. Après cet épisode, nous sommes toujours resté ensemble, il était devenu mon seul et meilleur ami. Ça me convenait très bien comme ça. Bien sûr, comme c'était une vraie fiche mole, c'était toujours à moi de le défendre quand d'autres gosses l'emmerdaient. J'ai bien tenté de lui apprendre à se défendre, mais rien à faire, il était trop gentils pour oser faire du mal à quelqu'un. Mais ça me plaisait bien. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait besoin de moi et que je l'avais juste pour moi. Moi? Possessif? Je vous en pose des questions?

Tout allait ainsi très bien, jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre au collège. Bien sûr, pendant tout ce temps, Ventus était devenu moins timide, plus sûr de lui, avec un peu plus de répondant aussi. Je crois que c'était du à mon contact durant toutes ces années. Hein? Moi? Non, non, je vous rassure. Toujours aussi chieur qu'avant.

En tout cas, ça n'avait rien changé entre nous, on restait toujours ensemble. Seulement, un jour, je ne pus pas venir en cours. Non, je vous vois déjà imager que j'ai séché, mais désolé de briser vos illusions, c'était pas ça! Certes, il m'arrivait de sauter quelques cours, mais jamais la journée entière quand même! Je sais être raisonnable! Enfin, cette fois là, ce n'était nullement de ma volonté, non. J'avais simplement chopé une saloperie de rhume. J'étais tellement nase que j'ai passé la journée à pioncer. Enfin, après mettre shooté au médoc, je fus en état de revenir en cours le lendemain.

La maison de Ventus étant sur mon chemin pour le bahut, on avait prit l'habitude de s'y retrouver pour ensuite partir ensemble. Seulement, cette fois là, il n'était pas là, adossé au portail. Surpris, j'ai un instant pensé qu'il s'était levé en retard, mais non, sa mère me confirma qu'il était partit depuis une dizaine de minutes. Étrange. Cette andouille n'aurait pas lu le message que je lui avait envoyé hier pour lui dire que je revenais en cours aujourd'hui? J'ai pourtant bien reçu l'accusé de réception.

Perplexe, et quelque peu en colère d'avoir ainsi été oublié, je me remis en route. Ce crétin avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse!

Une fois arrivé au collège, je cherchai Ventus du regard, me faufilant à travers à la masse grouillante d'élèves et insultant tous ceux qui osaient me bousculer, même s'ils étaient plus âgés. Une fois la tête blonde repérée, j'ouvris la bouche, m'apprêtant à pousser une gueulante pour l'interpeler... avant de me figer. Ventus... était en train de sourire? De rigoler? Il semblait totalement heureux alors que je n'étais pas avec lui. Faisant glisser mon regard, je vis qu'il discutait avec un grand baraqué brun et une fille à grosse poitrine aux cheveux bleus.

Je devais rêver... il avait osé se faire d'autres amis quand je n'étais pas là? Parler à des gens autre que moi?

Fou de rage, je décidai de l'ignorer royalement. Il allait sûrement arriver en pleurant en voyant que je ne lui parlais pas et s'excuser... mais non... il m'ignora jusqu'à la pause déjeuner! Ce qu'est qu'à cette foutue sonnerie de 12h qu'il se décida à venir me voir.

« Vanitas, ton rhume va mieux?

-Ouais. lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

-Tiens, je t'ai fait des photocopies des cours que tu as manqué. fit-il en me tendant un tas de papier que je mis en vrac dans mon sac.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?

-Heu, oui...

-Parfait, donc maintenant tu peux retourner avec tes super nouveaux amis!

-Hein? Ah, tu veux parler de Terra et Aqua! J'ai pas mal discuté avec eux hier, ils sont vraiment très sympa. Tu n'as qu'à manger avec nous ce midi. »

Pardon? J'avais bien entendu? Alors, ce petit con avait déjà prévu de manger avec eux et sans m'inclure? Je rêvais là, y avait pas moyen!

« Sans façon. »

Le bousculant, mon sac sur le dos, je filais hors de la salle de classe. Merde, ça y est, une journée lui avait suffit pour qu'il m'oublie! Vraiment, j'apprécie! Quel sale merdeux! J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un pour me défouler, là. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps dans ce bahut de merde!

Quittant donc l'établissement, je dus passer mon après-midi à défoncer des zombis dans une salle d'arcade à coups de révolver en plastique moche. Tss, ils avaient pas mieux que le vieux _The House of the Dead 1_ avec leur vieux machin rouge tout moche qui tirait 1 balle toutes les 3 secondes, dans le 4, on avait des mitraillettes au moins! Et en plus d'avoir perdu mon argent à jouer à ce jeu merdique, le pire fut sûrement que Ventus ne m'envoya aucun message!

Merde, ça y est, il avait de nouveaux amis, donc moi, aux oubliettes! J'étais tellement énervé que j'ai donné un coup de pied dans cette machine à la con, ce qui me valu d'être viré par les proprios.

Les jours passaient, et Ventus faisaient de moins en moins attention à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête tout simplement de m'adresser la parole. Parfait, reste avec l'autre con drogué à la testostérone et ta pouffe aux gros seins! J'en ai rien à foutre! Dégage, j'aurais enfin la paix comme ça!

… c'est ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire en toute franchise, mais la vérité était que ce crétin me manquait vraiment. Mais hors de question d'aller le voir ou de lui avouer. J'avais ma fierté quand même. Et puis dans l'histoire, c'était lui le fautif à m'avoir laissé tomber sans rien dire! Pour une fois que je n'avais _vraiment_ rien fait de désobligeant!

Un mois ou deux passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à que la pouffe aux gros seins ne viennent un jour m'aborder alors j'étais occupé à faire des graffitis sur le banc où j'étais assis.

« Vanitas? Je peux te parler? »

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Qu'es-ce qu'elle me voulait celle-là? Me narguer de m'avoir volé mon seul et unique ami?

« Qu'es-ce tu me veux? grognais-je d'un ton agressif tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Te parler de Ven. répondit-elle, pas le moins du monde effrayée. »

Hein? Ven? Depuis quand Ventus se faisait appeler comme ça?

« J'ai rien à te dire.

-Moi que crois que si. »

Je la dévisageais tandis qu'elle osait se poser à coté de moi, sur **mon** banc sans **ma **permission!

« Avant de me crier de partir, écoute-moi au moins. me coupa-t-elle dans mon élan alors que je m'apprêtait effectivement à lui gueuler de dégager. Je sais que tu étais très ami avec Ven avant, mais maintenant vous ne vous parlez plus du tout. Quelque chose c'est passé? »

Elle osait me poser la question... alors que tout était à cause d'elle et de l'autre glandu musclé!

« Écoute, si je te parle de ça, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour Ven. reprit-elle devant mon manque de réponse. Il est déprimé en ce moment, et j'ai vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te fixer. Je lui ai posé la question, et il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu lui faisais la tête. Il voudrait savoir s'il a fait quelque chose de mal, mais n'ose pas venir de peur de te mettre en colère. »

Hein. De quoi? Ou, comme dirait nos amis américains; _what the fuck?_

Ventus voulait toujours me parler? Mais, mais...

« Mais non! m'écriais-je. C'est lui qui s'est mis à m'ignorer! Il en a plus rien à foutre de moi maintenant! »

Miss nichon bonnet E sembla surprise de mes propos.

« Ah? Tu es sûr? Il se sent vraiment triste pourtant que tu ne lui parles plus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de t'aborder mais qu'à chaque fois tu l'ignorais. »

Heu... c'était vrai que je l'avais royalement envoyé boulé entre temps mais... Attend, attend... ça voudrait dire, que le fait qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus... ça serait à cause de moi?

…

Passez-moi une corde tant qu'il me reste encore ma dignité...

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Ce, c'est... C'est lui, il avait trouvé de nouveaux amis et se fichait de moi! Alors je l'ai jeté!

-Je vois... fit-elle avec un sourire. En fait, votre dispute est partie d'un mal entendu. »

Elle se redressa alors.

« Finalement, tu n'es pas un aussi mauvais garçon que les rumeurs le disent. Tu sais, Ven est très triste sans toi, tu devrais aller le voir. »

Et voilà... après m'avoir fait la morale, cette cruche me laissa seul sur mon banc, moi et mes envies de m'exposer la tête contre le mur le plus proche. En plus, je salirai les murs blancs de l'école comme ça, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups.

Non, parce qu'en plus c'était à moi d'aller le voir et de m'excuser? Et puis quoi encore?

Grognant, et restant campé sur mes positions, je donnais un dernier coup de marqueur -indélébile bien sûr- sur le banc avant de me lever. Pas question que je m'excuse! Je ne l'ai jamais fait une seule fois dans ma vie, y a pas de raison de changer les bonnes habitudes!

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, c'est à dire chiant à mourir. Une petite semaine passa sans que je n'accorde un regard à Ventus. S'il voulait me parler, il n'avait qu'à venir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à faire le premier pas!

Enfin, une fois le week-end arrivé, et un samedi matin passé à dormir, je décidai de me balader un peu en ville. Je voulais me changer les idées, et j'avais la flemme de presser le bouton de ma ps2 pour l'allumer, donc j'étais sorti. Sans que je n'en prenne conscience, mes pas m'avaient mené au parc, ce même parc où j'allais tous les jours quand j'étais gamin, là où j'avais rencontré Ventus.

Chassant le blond de mes pensées, je fis quelques pas, mon regard glissant vaguement sur les mômes en train de jouer, avant de finalement me poser un banc. J'avais envie de rien faire, juste de rester une au calme, une fois n'est pas coutume. J'étais à la fois énervé et fatigué, j'avais à la fois envie de gueuler et de pleurer. Tout ici me rappelait Ventus, et ne cessaient de me faire sentir à quel point son absence m'était douloureuse. Nan mais c'est pas possible, depuis quand j'étais devenu une lavette? Depuis quand j'en étais réduit à me préoccuper d'un autre que moi-même? Sûrement depuis qu'un abruti de blond pleurnichard m'était tombé dessus...

Tournant la tête, je me figeai soudainement, ledit abruti de blond pleurnichard se trouvait actuellement à 10 mètres de moi, m'observant avec hésitation, semblant réfléchir à s'il devait m'approcher.

Je fronçais les sourcils, prêt à lui balancer une ou deux insultes cinglantes... mais à quoi bon au fond? Je poussais un soupir.

« Tu comptes rester planté là comme l'abruti que tu es éternellement ou tu vas enfin te décider à approcher? »

Bien que ma phrase en aurait sûrement vexé plus d'un, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ventus, qui, avec un grand sourire, couru presque vers moi. Visiblement, je n'avais pas été le seul pour qui cette absence avait été lourde.

Bah, au fond, je l'aimais bien ce crétin congénital, je pouvais bien lui pardonner une fois, mais juste cette fois. De quoi c'est aussi ma faute? D'une, je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes, et de deux, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas! Nan mais oh!

Finalement, après avoir entendu les excuses de Ventus à répétition et qu'on se soit expliquer tous les deux, notre relation est redevenue ce qu'elle était avant. Enfin, je devais bien sûr tolérer que les deux autres andouilles, Aqua et Terra si vous les avez déjà oublié -ça serait bien fait pour eux d'ailleurs-, squattent de temps en temps ou que Ventus fasse des sorties avec eux. Mais bon, j'étais déjà content de le retrouver, j'allais me montrer exceptionnellement plus compréhensif sur le fait qu'il veuille avoir d'autres amis que moi -comme si je n'étais pas suffisant-, mais légèrement seulement, hein, faut pas non plus pousser.

Après ça, le temps passa, et on est toujours resté aussi proche, puis vînt le temps du lycée. Malgré le fait que je me bagarrais toujours autant, j'étais devenu un peu plus travailleur, n'ayant aucune envie de redoubler et passer une autre année dans ce bahut pourri. Ventus, toujours le même, bon élève et souriant, et il avait gagné une bonne assurance, sa timidité ayant pratiquement disparue.

Enfin, rien ne changeait... c'est ce que je pensais, mais... depuis quelques temps, Ventus était bizarre. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, rougissant parfois pour un rien ou encore bafouillant sans raison. Bref, bizarre. A se demander si cette andouille n'avait pas reçu un coup sur la tête par moment. … Me regardez pas comme ça! J'ai rien fait! C'est bien la seule personne avec mes parents que j'ai jamais frappé! Bon, parfois taquiné, mais sans plus!

Le soir où il a été le plus zarb, c'est quand il était venu dormir chez moi. Mes parents étaient pas là, alors je lui avais proposé de venir. Bon, au début, tout était normal, c'est après le repas qu'il a commencé se comporter étrangement. J'étais allé à la douche le premier pendant qu'il était dans ma chambre. Bon, étant donné que j'étais fils unique et que ma chambre était à l'étage, celle de mes vieux au rez-de-chaussé, j'avais toujours eut l'habitude de me mettre à mon aise. En gros, oui, j'allais de ma salle de bain à ma chambre à poil. Enfin, vu que Ventus était là, j'avais la décence de m'être au moins une serviette.

En revenant de la douche, donc avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, je retournais tranquillement dans ma chambre pour dire au blond qu'il pouvait y aller, quand il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant, rougissant brusquement avant de détourner le regard. … C'était quoi ça encore? Il était complexé parce que j'étais musclé et pas lui? L'ignorant, je filais donc ouvrir ma commode pour attraper un pyjama et me changer, sans aucune pudeur. Après tout, on était deux mecs, où était le problème? Seulement, c'est à ce moment là que Ventus se redressa d'un coup, bafouillant qu'il allait à la douche. … Il avait vraiment un problème celui-là...

Bon, ok, ok... j'avoue avoir été assez aveugle à ce moment. Mais merde, j'étais pas habitué à ce genre de chose, je pouvais pas deviner! Hum? Vous voyez pas de quoi je parle? Ok, vous êtes pire que moi enfaite. Oh, ça va, pas la peine de faire la tronche! Je vous explique, la révélation est arrivée quelques jours plus tard.

Cette fois, ça se passait chez lui, il m'aidait à bosser sur un devoir de svt, je captais rien au chapitre sur la méiose ou je sais plus quoi. Enfin, alors que j'étais en train de lire un document, je sentis son regard sur moi. Fronçant les sourcils, ayant une sainte horreur d'être fixé, je relevais la tête... pour le constater perdu dans ses pensées, ne semblant pas remarquer mon mouvement. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je n'en eus pas le temps qu'il se rapprocha soudainement de moi... et me roula un putain de patin...

Bon, non, j'exagère... Il m'a d'abord embrassé tout doucement, j'étais tellement estomaqué que j'ai pas réagi, ouvrant bêtement la joue, et c'est à ce moment, pensant peut-être que je l'invitais à continuer, qu'il me roula une pelle. Merde, quoi, il me volait mon premier baiser dans une soupe de langue dégueue là! Entre mec en plus!

Une fois que j'eus reprit mes esprits, je me dépêchai de le repousser.

« Putain! Ventus! Tu fous quoi, là? »

Il me jeta alors un regard perdu et blessé.

« Je... je... »

N'arrivant pas à articuler deux mots, il fondit en larme, n'osant croiser mon regard.

Oh merde... voilà qu'il se mettait chialer. C'était moi la victime ici et c'était lui qui pleurait, cette logique m'échappait, pas vous?

Bon, allez, c'était juste un baiser, on n'allait pas en faire un drame, mais quand même.

« Hey, Ventus! Te mets pas à chialer!

-M-mais... je... tu...

-Arrête de bafouiller, je comprend rien. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire la vierge effarouchée et tu m'expliques ce qui t'a prit! »

Ma réplique sembla le calmer un peu, il eut un léger sanglot avant d'essuyer ses larmes, baissant les yeux.

« …

-Hein? Ne marmonne pas, j'ai rien entendu!

-Je t'aime.

-Ah, d'accord, c'est juste ça. Tu m'ai... Pardon? »

Je vais sans doute me répéter, mais... _what the fuck?_

Ventus me...

J'aurais voulu lui demander s'il plaisantait, mais je voyais bien sa sincérité derrière la peur dans ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'à cette seconde précise que je réalisai que mon ami était gay... et amoureux de moi. Étrangement, tous ses comportements bizarres d'avant devinrent soudainement clairs dans ma tête. Bon sang...

Devant mon air choqué et mon manque de réponse, Ventus releva doucement les yeux sur moi, se massant nerveusement la nuque.

« Je... je te dégoûte? »

Je le voyais se mordre la lèvre inférieur, un tic qu'il avait toujours quand il était stressé, et tout son corps tremblait. Il devait être terrorisé à l'idée d'un refus. Me reprenant, j'eus un soupir avant d'aplatir mon point sur sa tête.

« Andouille! Je te connais depuis plus de 10ans, et tu crois que je vais te jeter juste parce que tu es gay? Tu me déçois! »

Fronçant les sourcils, mais un petit sourire en coin, je l'observais se masser le crane en grimaçant, mais il semblait toutefois un peu mieux.

« T'avais pas besoin de me frapper.

-Faut bien pour te faire rentrer les choses.

-D-donc... ça ne te dérange pas?

-Qu'es-ce que je viens de dire? Non, je m'en fous! Et me fais pas me répéter encore une fois! »

Il acquiesça doucement, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'à nouveau paraître gêné, se triturant les doigts tout en détournant le regard.

« Et... et vis à vis de... du fait que... enfin, pour mes sentiments? »

Ah oui, y avait ça aussi... j'étais sensé lui dire quoi? Passant une main dans mes cheveux, réfléchissant, je me raclai un peu la gorge.

« Bon, écoute... Ce... ça me flatte beaucoup, mais, heu... Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je t'aime bien, t'es même la seule personne que je supporte, mais heu...

-Donc, ça ne te gêne pas?

-Heu, un peu... Enfin, non. Disons surtout que ça me surprend...

-Alors, tu ne me détestes pas?

-Tu m'as écouté? grognais-je. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais... »

Le « bien » qui devait conclure ma phrase resta bloqué dans ma gorge car cet abruti fini venait de me sauter dessus, m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Putain! Il pouvait pas me laisser finir de parler! Je lui ais dit que je l'appréciais, mais comme un ami seulement, bordel!

Je fus pris d'un profond désespoir en voyant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas me lâcher... et merde. Je le laissai donc faire. Bon, j'allais pas gueuler juste pour un bisous, il avait pas de maladie que je sache et n'était pas vraiment moche non plus.

Nous avons ainsi dérivé à une espèce de relation ambiguë. Nous nous comportions comme avant en publique, mais dès qu'on était seul, Ventus devenait un vrai pot de colle, me prenant par le bras ou cherchant à m'embrasser. Et moi, je n'osais pas le repousser franchement, même si je grognais un peu. J'avais peur qu'un refus de ma part le fasse complètement s'éloigner de moi, alors je le laissais faire.

A vrai dire, j'avais toujours voulu le garder juste pour moi, que personne ne me le prenne. Alors, même si cette situation était assez spéciale, ça me convenait tant qu'il restait avec moi. Enfin, j'aurais du me douter que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Évidement, au bout d'un moment, de simples baisers ne suffirent plus à le satisfaire, Ventus commençait à vouloir plus. Ce fut un ou deux mois après qu'il fit sa première tentative. Il m'avait plaqué sur son lit et embrassé, avant que ses mains ne commencent à se faire baladeuses et glisser sous mon haut. C'est là où j'ai commencé à me dire que ça allait vraiment trop loin, alors... je l'ai repoussé.

Je me souviens encore de son air perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce refus. C'était de ma faute, je le savais, j'aurais lui dire stop dès le début, mais j'en avais été incapable.

Finalement, je lui ai clairement expliqué la chose, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Bien sûr, il a été blessé, a pleuré, mais il est resté incapable de me détester. En temps normal, je lui aurait balancer une ou deux phrases cinglantes pour le faire réagir, mais là, je n'en avais pas envie. Il était pathétique à pleurer, à s'accrocher à moi en me suppliant, mais au fond, je l'étais tout autant, à l'avoir fait espérer cruellement tout ce temps.

Ce fut cependant lorsqu'il se redressa, essayant de m'embrasser, que je réagis, l'attrapant une nouvelle fois par les épaules pour le repousser.

« Ventus, merde! Arrête! Ça ne sert à rien!

-M-mais...

-T'es un mec, non? Alors arrête de te morfondre! Je sais, j'ai merdé, mais on ne peut pas revenir sur ce qui a été fait! Je ne t'aimerai jamais comme tu le veux, essaie de comprendre ça! »

Cette phrase finit de tout briser entre nous.

Il arrêta définitivement de me parler, et même si ça me faisait mal, j'en fis autant. Chacun continua donc sa vie de son côté. Ce passage eut pour effet de me rendre encore moins sociable que je ne l'étais déjà, mais redoubler d'agressivité était la seule façon que je connaissais pour oublier le manque que me procurait son absence.

Et le temps s'écoula encore. J'avais 26ans à présent, et bossais chez les flics. Dans la criminelle en plus, la grande classe je trouve. J'adorais ce boulot pour la simple et bonne raison que je me défoulais sur les suspect à leur faire peur en leur gueulant dessus lors des interrogatoires. Le bureau avait prit l'habitude de me réserver pour les petits cons refusant de parler et se prenant pour les plus forts. Je vous jure qu'avec moi, ces merdeux pissaient dans leur froc avant de tout déballer. Un volontaire dans l'assistance pour tester? Non? Dommage.

Un jour comme les autres, alors que je rentrais du boulot, je décidai de prendre un verre à un bar. La journée avait été chargée, j'avais bien envie d'un petit remontant. Entrant dans un établissement que je connaissais bien, le 7th Heaven, je marchai sur le parquet ciré avant de m'avancer au bar, ignorant les divers clients aux tables alentours, pour me poser sur une chaise. Prenant rapidement commande, je mis à observer les lieux en attendant.

Je trouvais les mêmes habitués, toujours. A la table du fond, y avait le blond avec les cheveux en pétard et sa copine, une brune toujours habillée en rose. Juste à coté, toujours ce type aux cheveux bleus plongé dans son bouquin accompagné d'un vieux blond à l'allure inquiétante. Au piano, un adolescent, que je soupçonnais d'être albinos vu sa touffe argentée, que la patronne employait pour qu'il se fasse un peu d'argent de poche. J'avais remarqué qu'il venait toujours avec deux amis à lui, un châtain à la coupe défiant la gravité et une rouquine. Ils devaient être au lycée.

Enfin, ma boisson arrivant enfin, je me tournai vers le bar pour saisir mon verre et en boire une gorgée. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention lorsque quelqu'un se posa à côté de moi.

« Une limonade, s'il vous plaît. »

Cette voix... Je me figeai. Impossible, mais pourtant, je saurais la reconnaître en mille.

Lentement, comme de peur de confirmer mes pensées, je tournai la tête vers l'homme assit à côté de moi.

Ventus.

Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis le lycée, mais impossible que je me trompe. Il avait toujours ses fines mèches blondes courbées d'un côté qui remontaient ensuite, ses yeux bleus innocents. Bien sûr, il avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient affinés, perdant les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence. Il semblait avoir plus de carrure et ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé aussi.

Sûrement que je l'avais trop fixé, car il finit par poser ses yeux sur moi... avant d'afficher la même tête d'ahuri que j'avais en cet instant.

« Vanitas?

-Heu... Ventus? »

Nous nous fixâmes encore quelques secondes, sans rien dire, avant que nous n'explosions soudainement de rire en même temps et sans raison. Une réaction nerveuse je suppose.

Nous avons discuté tous les deux comme de vieux amis. Ce que nous étions dans le fond, même nous ne nous étions pas vraiment séparé dans les meilleurs termes possibles. Il m'apprit qu'il était devenu notaire. Woh, pas mal le petit. Pas pour dire, mais ça rapportait pas mal ça. Aucun de nous n'aborda le sujet sensible de notre relation au lycée. Sûrement qu'après tout ce temps passé sans s'être vu, nous avions chacun envie de se retrouver sans partir dans des embrouilles ou finir mal à l'aise.

Finalement, après un petit moment, je l'invitai à passer le reste de la soirée chez moi pour continuer à discuter. Il accepta de bonne grâce et nous prîmes le tram pour arriver à mon appart. C'était un vieux bâtiment, mais qui avait un certain charme, et les appartements avaient tous était revu à neuf il y a 2ans. C'était donc pas mal comme endroit, et les loyers étaient tout à fait abordables en plus.

L'invitant ainsi à se poser au salon, j'allais nous chercher un verre d'alcool chacun avant de revenir discuter, assis sur le canapé. On a du rester quoi, une heure ou deux à parler.

Au bout d'un moment, un silence se fit, mais pas un de ses silences lourds qui vous mettes mal à l'aise, non, un de ceux qu'on apprécie. Nos regards se sont alors croisés, et sans plus réfléchir, on s'est embrassé avant que je ne le plaque sur le canapé.

« On le fait?

-Oui. »

Et sans un mot de plus, je l'ai baisé comme jamais sur le canapé. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà eut des relations sexuelles, avec des filles, mais je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense que cette nuit là. J'avais même pas réfléchi quand j'ai posé la question de s'il voulait. C'était juste qu'une putain d'envie de le prendre, là, maintenant et tout de suite s'était emparée de moi.

L'abscence de ce crétin de blond m'avait tellement bouffée durant toutes ces années que je voulais le dévorer tout entier pour combler ce manque, ce vide béant que son départ avait crée. Putain, c'est con, mais il a vraiment fallu qu'on se retrouve après tout ce temps et que je le baise pour que je me rendre compte que je l'aimais.

Le lendemain matin, quand on s'est réveillé tous les deux, affalés sur le canapé qui avait bien besoin d'un coup de nettoyage, il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi, je ne lui ai pas demandé non plus. Au fond, on en connaissait tous les deux la réponse.

Alors, pourquoi es-ce qu'on ne l'a pas fait au lycée? Lui était trop immature, et moi pas encore prêt. On a eut besoin de temps, de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça... Pour finalement se rendre compte que la seule chose qui comptait, la seule chose qui nous manquait, c'était l'autre.

On s'est revu souvent après ça, on passait à chaque fois la nuit ensemble. Au final, ce n'est que 2 mois plus tard, que lors de l'un de nos ébats, j'ai murmuré que je l'aimais entre deux gémissements. J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'est passé... bien qu'il l'avait déjà deviné, m'entendre le dire de vive voix l'a tellement rendu heureux que... je vous jure que le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais tellement mal au cul que j'ai pas pu bouger de la journée.

Hm, oui, même si c'était souvent moi dessus, il lui arrivait de dominer parfois, mais parfois seulement, hein.

On a prit un appart ensemble, ça fait maintenant 3 ans qu'on est ensemble, et même si on s'engueule parfois, je pense que notre couple va durer.

Qu'es-ce que vous voulez que je vous raconte d'autre? C'est juste l'histoire banale de deux gosses qui ont du faire pas mal de détours avant de se trouver. Une histoire ennuyeuse et qui arrive tous les jours. Mais au fond, cette histoire, je l'aime bien moi. Après tout, ça se finit bien, non?

* * *

Voilà tout, vous avez aimé?

Personnellement, j'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée avec le PoV Vanitas, même si au final ça a donné un truc complètement différent de ce que j'avais prévu. xD

Review? :3


End file.
